


Hold On

by NewWonder



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: #chiltonLives, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brownham, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hannigram - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, chillywilly, gay hawks, more like love rectangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewWonder/pseuds/NewWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Omegaverse.) Hannibal Lecter is asked to supervise his colleague's husband, a well-known criminal profiler who is suspected to be somewhat unstable.</p><p>Will Chilton instantly catches Hannibal's keenest interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> The latest ep minced my soul into pie stuffing because NOOO ABEL MY BBY and then NOOO CHILTY MY BBY and in the end I was a gross sobbing mess in a world forever devoid of sunshine and happiness. So I wrote omegaverse chillywilly as therapy.
> 
> This fic isn't exactly sunshine and ponies, either. I do try to keep shit in character, and both Chilty and Hannibal _are_ major dicks. (Well, Chilty's a cute little dick we all love and cherish.) But at least in this fic Chilton's been fucking Will for fifteen years and does not intend to stop. Suck it, Lecter, you fucka. :D

“Good evening Mr. Chilton. Please take a seat.”

“Thank you Dr. Lecter. I didn’t mean to be late; it’s been a tough day in the field. I’m sincerely sorry—I’m told you value punctuality most highly.”

“I assure you, I understand. Please, call me Hannibal; as a doctor and a patient we need to trust each other, and trust grows from little things.”

“Oh. Thank you Dr.—Hannibal. Then you should call me Will. It would be unfair otherwise, wouldn’t it?”

“Don’t you mind the familiarity, as an omega? It isn’t very—traditional; I imagine your husband won’t like it very much.”

“Oh, don’t worry. You may call me by the name; everyone at work does. My husband and I, we are much more, so to say, open-minded than your average bondmates. He did agree to me working in the field, after all.”

“Despite what I heard happened to you because of your occupation, if you don’t mind me mentioning this. I imagine it was a very hard blow to him.”

“Yes, I’d say so. We didn’t really want—that, or plan for that, but when we lost this chance… let’s just say that instincts are still strong in a human being, despite civilization, or society, or culture. He did grieve. I did, too. But maybe it was for the better; I think I was never really cut out for that.”

“I’ve heard stories about your dogs, Will.”

“Oh? I know my husband’s… friends love to chat about the ‘crazy dog gentleman’ sometimes. Anything interesting I should know?”

“In fact, it was Dr. Bloom who told me about it. She thinks very highly of you, Will, and she does like your penchant for picking up strays. Quite a lot, in fact.”

“Alana?.. Ah, yes, she does. Even got one of her own now. What do my dogs have to do with anything, though?”

“You see, the way you take care about them indicates that you would be a very, very good father indeed.

“Will?”

“I—I, can’t, you know. I won’t ever be one. A father, that is. That miscarriage, it had… consequences.”

“I assume you have consulted the doctors.”

“ _Dozens_ , Hannibal. Dozens of them. After the third time I lost another child we gave up. Can we maybe drop the subject?”

“I’m sorry to bring up painful memories, but I have to do this to know you better; I’m sure you understand this. Hadn’t your husband insisted on further medical investigation? It is very rare that an alpha lets their bond stay fruitless. I’m sorry for my bluntness, but I am sure you realize that the state of your marriage is one of the key factors to your mental health—and thus, professional suitability.”

“Of course I know. You’re my psychiatrist, or—something like this, anyway; I’ll answer your questions, as long as they’re sound. Still, I’d like to avoid as much of this psychoanalytic talk as possible; I get enough of that at home.

“See, my husband never really wanted children. As an alpha, maybe he did, a little; but first and foremost, he’s Frederick Chilton, and Frederick Chilton _adores_ his precious person. To my husband, children would be a distraction from his work and his chase for recognition, so I’m actually convenient this way, too.”

“‘This way?’”

“You’re a very intelligent person, Hannibal, and we've known each other for several years already. I’m sure you recognize why Frederick married me. He used his Alpha’s Right to a claimed omega, but to be frank, what he really wanted was a unique test subject for his little experiments. My family wasn’t exactly rich, but Frederick got enough data for his articles from me to fully make up for it in academic authority. I get to do my job without any hindrances, though, so it’s a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“I am truly sorry to hear that, Will.”

“Don’t be; I’m not. Sorry, that is. About the way it turned out. Could have been much worse.”

“But are you satisfied with your marriage, Will? In my experience, even the most cynical omegas want love from their bondmate, though sometimes secretly, even unconsciously.”

“Oh, that must have sounded worse than it actually is. Has he told you how we met, Hannibal?”

“He did; not much, though. He just said that he was a psychoanalyst and you were one of his first clients.”

“Yeah. My father never gave up on the idea that I needed specialists’ help, and by the time I met Frederick I was already sick and tired of psychiatrists trying to turn my brains inside out and find the switch that made me a freak. Frederick was just like the others, no better, no worse. I was reasonably dissatisfied with his sessions, so he stayed for a while. And then my heat came.

“My cycle was irregular: school stress, poor sleeping habits and all that. I felt woozy in his office, and he offered to escort me back home to my father, to see to it that no one took advantage of my state. I came to in his car, wearing considerably less clothing and bleeding from my neck. The pills weren’t that reliable fifteen years ago; you know that, of course. He apologized profusely; he proposed when my father pulled out a shotgun. Classic.”

“That doesn’t sound very—romantic.”

“Oh, Frederick is anything but romantic. He probably could have held back; the pills were shitty back then, but not that shitty. He showed visible fascination with my—gift, when he was still just my psychoanalyst, and would sulk every time I didn’t let him “study” it. He probably saw that heat as a chance to claim his academic goldmine for his own. Well, what can I say? It worked out for him alright. I lost the child anyway, but he did gain his reputation in psychiatric circles.”

“I can see that you aren’t angry at him. You used to be; not now, though.”

“Ah, this arrangement—it’s quite convenient, you see. I’m free to do my job, and I’ve even grown fond of my husband. Such a funny little man, he is. You know what the funniest thing about him is?”

“No, Will, I don’t. But I do hope you’ll tell me.”

“See, he married me for his own reasons that had little to do with me as a person, and a lot with me as a scientific curiosity.

“But he stays with me because he loves me—in his own way, as much as he’s able to. He never cheated on me, not even once; I can tell, you see. To fall in love with his own husband, now isn’t that funny?”

“But do _you_ love him, Will? This is what matters most, you know.”

“I’m—used to him. See, he can be a model husband. And he doesn‘t mind my dogs—well, as much as the others do.”

“Have you ever planned on getting a divorce, Will? Or even thought about it?”

“Several times, yes. That was long ago.

“I told you, Hannibal, I have a model family. If we have to do these sessions, I’d _really_ prefer not to drag my husband into this.”

“As you wish, Will. You know that I’m here to help you feel better.”

“To make sure I don’t go berserk at a crime scene, you mean. Jack is paranoid. I have a psychiatrist at home, and another psychiatrist as a friend, and I see more psychiatrists at all the get-togethers Frederick keeps dragging me to than I do killers at work. Do I really need these sessions, too?”

“You might not feel like you do, Will, but I assure you, you will feel the effect soon enough.”

“I surely hope so. Frederick won’t be happy, though, if you work miracles on me. He’s a jealous man, especially of his job.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Will, but your happiness unquestionably comes first. I really want to help you, and I am confident I’m able to. I just need you to believe me.”

“You should know that I have a hard time believing anyone, Doctor. Especially not when I don’t really want to.”

“Oh, rest assured: I’m prepared to work hard to earn your trust. See you next week, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be porn (chillywilly porn, and also maybe some other porn). Eventually. Hopefully sooner than later.


End file.
